Betting Against You And Me
by The Skye Skye
Summary: SLASH Chris and Christian have a plan to rib their locker mates. But in the end, it's themselves who they end up playing. Love is more complicated than you'd think...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Betting Against You and Me  
Author's Name: Skye  
Author's Email:

Pairing: Chris Jericho/Christian  
Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: D: I DON'T OWN  
Author's Notes: I was excited to finally start work on this series. And now that it's done I can post it! Woo Hoo!!

Betting Against You and Me

::

First Installment

::

Chris was twirling a lock of his hair around one of his fingers as he sat on one bench, his feet propped up on his friend's lap who was sitting in the bench across from him. Christian laced his fingers together and rested them on the back of his head as he, like Chris, leaned back and relaxed against the lockers.

"So… How long do you think we should wait before we pull another prank…?" Christian inquired with a little smirk. Chris laughed softly at the question.

"Not too long. Strike while the iron's hot I say. Let's get 'em again soon. Before they start to expect it…" Chris replied in a very, matter-of-factly tone. Christian snickered softly and shook his head.

"You're so bad." Christian stated with a wink. Chris snorted and smirked as well.

"If I'm bad you're on a one way flaming bus to hell…" he mused, dragging his tongue along his teeth, his face falling into a deeply thoughtful expression. Christian could see the gears turning behind his friend's bright blue eyes and was interested in hearing what genius plan he may come up with to rib their co-workers with next. Chris let out a long and low sigh, shaking his head.

"We've done so much. I don't know how we're gonna top the last stuff we pulled." Chris said finally. Christian pouted a little and shook his head, clearing his throat before asking;

"Well what about—"

"We've done it."

"Then maybe—"

"Done it."

"Could we do—"

"Doooooone."

"Sheesh. Then what do we do…?"

Chris scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm… Not real sure… It's gotta be something good. Something that we've never done before… Something no one's done before…" Chris replied thoughtfully. Christian sighed heavily. It was at that moment, that Jeff Hardy kicked open the locker room door, having just come back from his match.

"You fags still here?" he growled, still obviously peeved about the latest rib the pair had pulled.

Chris smirked.

"What's wrong Jeff…? You're actin' like someone put super glue in your athletic cup." Chris hissed. Jeff kicked his locker and growled again.

"You mother fuckers are so dead." He snapped. "I knew it was you!!"

Christian and Chris bounced up from their seats and sprinted out the door and down the hall, diving into a janitorial closet, closing the door and locking it behind them. Jeff could be heard running passed, hollering something about ripping their pretty blonde heads off. Chris and Christian both waited for quiet, before bursting into a fit of restrained quiet giggles.

"Ahh… That was too good…" Chris said with a grin. Christian nodded, shaking his head at Jeff's antics. There was a moment of silence between Chris and Christian before Chris broke into a grin.

"Jeff just gave me the best idea!" Chris said quickly. Christian furrowed his brows.

"Really…? And what might that be?" he asked. Chris snickered.

"I bet, we could trick the whole locker room into thinking we're gay." He stated. Christian looked a little taken aback.

"You think…?" he asked. Chris nodded.

"How bad would that freak all the other guys out! It's the ultimate fuckin' rib! No way in hell will any of them want to change or shower in front of us, they'll all be scared we're checking them out..!" Chris explained. Christian scratched his chin thoughtfully and nodded slowly.

"Not bad… I bet you're right… I bet they'll be fuckin' freaked." He replied. Chris smirked.

"So. You think we should…?"

Christian nodded.

"Let's do it!" he replied happily. Chris nodded.

"Hell yeah. The guys won't know what hit them!" Chris exclaimed. There was suddenly the sound of the door coming unlocked and then opened, a confused custodian standing there. Chris and Christian clambered out of the closet just as Edge passed them, and without missing a beat quipped;

"Finally coming out of the closet boys?"

As he walked away, not paying them any mind Chris and Christian looked at each other with twin grins.

"You have no idea…" Chris said softly.

Christian laughed quietly.

"No idea at all…"

::

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Betting Against You and Me  
Author's Name: Skye  
Author's Email:

Pairing: Chris Jericho/Christian  
Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: D: I DON'T OWN  
Author's Notes: I was excited to finally start work on this series. And now that it's done I can post it! Woo Hoo!!

Betting Against You and Me

::

Second Installment

::

Chris looked over Christian's shoulder as Christian stood so very close to him, their middles nearly touching, but not just yet. Chris smiled mischievously.

"Any second now, the guys should be coming up the hall and you know what to do right…?" he inquired. Christian nodded, pressing up against Chris and giving a fake moan. Chris grinned.

"Perfect. No way will they see it coming." Chris stated as Christian pulled his body just barely away from Chris.

They heard the muffled sounds of their friends and co-workers coming up the hall and Chris held his breath.

"Ready…?"

Christian nodded slowly. Chris' eyes were trained on the doorknob. As soon as it moved Chris locked eyes with Christian.

"Now." He whispered. Christian pressed against him again, their eyes still locked as the door opened and Christian opened his mouth to let a breathy moan pass his lips.

"What in the hell!?" Devon's loud, exclamation startled the wrestlers who came in behind him. Edge, Bubba, Jeff, and Matt. Chris was almost disappointed as Christian pulled away from him, turning in fake shock. Chris quickly fell into character and looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"G-Guys! Hey! We were just…" Chris stammered. Christian's cheeks were tinged pink as Edge gave him a knowing look and shook his head.

Bubba and Devon both looked as if they might throw up. Jeff and Matt were in hysterics, Jeff laughing so hard he could barely stand.

"Y-Ya'll are GAY!? Seriously!?" Jeff gasped out. "Who'da thunk it, eh Matt?"

Matt had fallen over, holding his gut as he laughed. Bubba and Devon didn't want to believe it, and turned quickly, exiting the room, not wanting to be around Chris or Christian a moment longer. Chris smiled nervously, glancing at Christian, who's expression seemed all too real and guilt ridden as he and his brother stared at each other. Chris reached down and took Christian's hand, startling him a little.

"We're just… Gonna go… We have a match…" Chris stated, guiding Christian out, grinning once they were far enough away from the hysteric Hardy's and Edge. Christian seemed a little out of it to Chris and he pulled him aside.

"Well, phase one is complete. Now the rumors should start flying around. We only have to do little things now. The occasional glance, hold hands now and again, and room together. Which we already do that. So nothing serious has to be done anymore." Chris explained. Christian smiled a little and nodded.

"Sounds great. We really pulled it off." Christian replied, glancing towards the gorilla position with a certain tenseness about him. Chris furrowed his brows.

"Are you okay…?" he asked. Christian nodded.

"Of course." He replied. "Just nervous about our match."

Chris frowned a little but pressed the subject no further.

"No worries. We're the best in the world today." He stated.

::

As Chris and Christian sat side by side lacing up their boots Rob Van Dam looked at them skeptically, Chris Benoit also giving them that same sort of gaze. They weren't sure what to make of this situation. As The Rock entered the locker room they all looked up. Rocky folded his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"The Rock does not believe it. The Rock has known Chris Jericho for far too long to believe it. The Rock _knows _Chris Jericho likes the ladies. The Rock will not be fooled. You cannot pull the wool over The Rock's eyes. The Rock knows what's going on. You two are not gay." He explained darkly, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the blondes, Chris raised a brow and frowned a little.

"Really Rocky? You don't think I'm gay?" Chris replied. Rob nodded in agreement.

"I'm with The Rock. I don't believe it either." He stated. Benoit nodded as well.

"Me either Jericho. I've known you too long to believe that all of a sudden you're just… Gay."

Christian looked to Chris nervously then back to the other three.

"Well how should we prove it to you skeptics?" he asked. Chris was a little surprised at Christian's inquirey. The Rock rubbed his chin as he contemplated before answering.

"Give him a kiss Jericho. A nice, long kiss. And not just a soft fluffy kiss. No. Like you mean it. Show The Rock you really are as gay as everyone says you are."

Chris' throat constricted and bobbed with a hard swallow before he turned and looked at Christian as if asking if they should, but as soon as he turned his head he found Christian's lips pressed to his. He was nervous, a little freaked out, but he was an actor at heart, and he told himself he could do this. He kissed back after a moment of hesitation, closing his eyes, thinking maybe he could pretend Christian was someone else as Christian's tongue snaked out and probed passed his lips. He was unable to think of anyone else though, completely consumed by the feeling of Christian's tongue sliding along his own, massaging every surface of his mouth. The sweet taste of Christian's saliva, so unique… Chris lifted his hand to tangle in Christian's hair as he tilted his head, kissing back with more fervor, really getting into the kiss, his body responding to the skill of Christian's mouth. His lips were softer than Chris would have expected. They broke apart when The Rock cleared his throat, Chris' cheeks were tinged pink as he pulled his hand away from Christian's hair, his thumb lightly wiping a little excess spit away from Christian's swollen lower lip. Christian's eyes were locked with Chris', unable to break the gaze.

"The Rock is convinced. And never… Ever wants to see that again." He said with a sneer as he turned away. Chris finally broke away from Christian's bright eyes and returned to lacing his boots up, a certain tension falling over the room, and an even more awkward tension settling between Chris and Christian as Chris struggled to make sense of how he could have enjoyed that kiss so much…

::

"Roses…?" Christian inquired, looking down at the bouquet of beautiful red flowers. Christian picked them up off his bag and furrowed his brows, but smiled when he saw the card attached.

_To my darling Christian_

_Yours always,_

_Chris_

Christian smelled the flowers and felt his heart flutter against his ribcage. He quickly reminded himself this was a ruse to fool their coworkers, and tried to calm himself, but for a moment, he really wanted to believe that Chris loved him. That they were together…

Chris entered the locker room, looking suave as always, his hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, his face adorned with a pair of aviator sunglasses. He looked absolutely gorgeous in white button down, the three top buttons left open and revealing his broad, beautiful chest. He was wearing a pair of tight leather pants tonight. He wore them on occasion, and Christian fought with himself to not let his eyes stray lower than necessary. Chris sauntered over to Christian and pecked his cheek in front of their fellow wrestlers.

"Love you." He said softly, but not soft enough for anyone to miss him saying it. Almost everyone in the locker room cringed, but Edge cast his brother an accusing gaze and Christian swallowed hard. He prayed that Edge wouldn't give it all away.

This night was going to be a long one…

::

Chris rolled onto his back, his head hanging off the edge of his bed as he flicked through the television channels. Christian came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head as he attempted to dry his hair completely. Chris smiled a little at him.

"Hey there sexy." Chris said teasingly.

Christian blushed and gently eased down to his knees in front of Chris.

"Hey…" he said softly. Chris tilted his head up a little.

"What's on your mind man? You look a little distant…" Chris gently reached up and touched Christian's cheek, surprised to see Christian's cheeks darken a little and his eyes dart away from him.

Chris rolled onto his stomach, looking at Christian more seriously, suddenly worried about his friend. After a few moments of awkward silence Christian looked up at Chris again.

"I… Thanks for the flowers… That was a really nice touch." Christian said finally. Chris smiled a little, sensing this wasn't the heart of the problem at all. Chris nodded.

"Sure thing…"

Chris swallowed hard and leaned in, his eyes focused on the lips of his best friend. Before he knew what he was doing his mouth was pressed hungrily to Christian's, whose lips met his in the most passionate kiss he'd ever shared with another person. They both moaned softly and Christian pulled Chris off the bed tumbling to the ground. Their arms and legs tangled in a jumbled mess. It was awkward and perfect. Their lips and tongues battled for dominance and their breathing became labored. Minutes of rolling around on the floor and a heated heap passed, before Christian's towel nearly slipped from around his waist and they broke apart.

Chris rose quickly, blushing heavily, looking terrified and confused. And he quickly grabbed his things, slipping on his shoes, and ran.

Christian sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands.

"What do I do now…?"

::

To Be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Betting Against You and Me  
Author's Name: Skye  
Author's Email:

Pairing: Chris Jericho/Christian  
Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: D: I DON'T OWN  
Author's Notes: I was excited to finally start work on this series. And now that it's done I can post it! Woo Hoo!!

Betting Against You and Me

::

Third Installment

::

Chris looked to Christian nervously before he finally crossed the locker room to stand in front of him. He swallowed hard as he looked into Christian's eyes, who looked back with a slightly nervous gaze.

"About last night…" Chris said softly. Christian tensed, his eyes flicking away from Chris and to the floor. Chris closed his own eyes briefly as he took a deep calming breath.

"Listen, you can just pretend it never happened. I… I wasn't thinking clearly it was my fault." Chris explained softly. Christian laughed bitterly and grabbed his things.

"Of course. I'll forget about that right away." He said harshly. Chris frowned at Christian's tone. Christian picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Christian I… Are you really that mad at me about it?" Chris asked. Christian looked up at Chris and there was a moment of stony silence between them. Christian finally turned to the door.

"Let's just go Chris." Christian said softly. Chris reached out and grabbed Christian turning him back around to look him in the eyes.

"Christian…. It…. It didn't mean anything to you did it…?" he asked softly, nervously. Christian shook his head and yanked his arm away.

"Damn t Chris I thought you knew!" Christian snapped finally. Chris furrowed his brows.

"Knew…. What?" he asked nervously.

Christian looked up at Chris with hurt filled eyes.

"Chris I really am gay. I have been since I was fourteen years old!" Christian ground out. "And I thought that…. That this whole rib… Was your way of telling me…. You knew… And… And that you…. You had feelings for me like I do…. Like I do for you…" Christian said, his voice growing quiet. Chris took a step back.

"Wait…" he said softly. "So…. So you're really gay…. AND….You're in love with me!?" Chris exclaimed. Christian turned away from Chris and shook his head.

"You're fucking blind aren't you?" Christian growled. It was then that Jeff and Matt Hardy entered the locker room. Without even noticing them, Chris continued on.

"Well excuse me for not knowing my best friend was a fag! You're pretty good at keeping shit secret!" Chris shouted, feeling as if he'd been betrayed and taken advantage of. Christian looked at Chris wide eyed and furious with him.

"Excuse me!? Who kissed who last night!!? Maybe you're just as big of a liar as I am!!" Christian said defensively. Jeff quickly went to Christian's side and grabbed his wrist, breaking his gaze away from Chris. Christian looked at his friend with hurt in his eyes.

"Christian… Let's… Get you back to the hotel. Okay…" Jeff said softly. Matt quickly packed up his and Jeff's things, grabbing their bags, leading the way out, Christian and Jeff behind him. None of them even gave Chris a backwards glance.

Chris turned and kicked the lockers with a loud slam. That was when he heard a throat clear behind him. Chris turned to see The Rock standing in the doorway, dressed to leave. Chris looked a little confused, incredibly angry and hurt, and as if he might cry.

"Come on Chris Jericho. Let The Rock buy you a drink." He said, motioning for Chris to follow him. Chris took a deep breath in through his nose and let it back out slowly before nodding and grabbing his things and leaving with The Rock.

::

"The Rock does not see what your problem is Chris Jericho." Rocky said shaking his head and taking a swig of his beer. "You are obviously in love with him. So stopbeatin' around the bush and just go after the guy."

Chris blushed and shook his head.

"I... I couldn't... He's a guy..."

The Rock smirked.

"Did that stop you from giving him the most romantic, sexually believable kiss The Rock has ever seen?"

Chris blushed darker.

"Maybe you're right..." he said softly. "I... I'll go for it!"

He got up, slamming the money for his drink on the table.

"Thanks Rock. You're a great motivator!" he exclaimed, before taking off to get to bed. Tomorrow was a big day. But when he came to his hotel room, and got dressed in his pajama's, he realized that his room was missing something...

Christian's bags!

He looked out the window and saw Christian standing there in the snow waiting for a cab.

"No!"

He sprinted down the halls, taking the stairs, making it to the door just in time to see the cab pull up.

"Christian wait!"

Christian looked up at him and frowned, clutching his bag tighter, a look of absolute hurt on his face...

::

To Be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Betting Against You and Me

::

Final Installment.

::

Chris swallowed hard as he looked at Christian, his eyes just a bit misty as he cleared his throat.

"Look before you get into that cab you need to hear what I have to say… You have to listen to me…" Chris said, his throat was suddenly very tight and his mouth dry. He could sense Christian's irritation, though his face was void of any emotion at that moment. Christian's eyes were downcast now, as he tightened his grip on his suitcase briefly.

"Fine… You have four seconds to spill whatever the hell it is you have to say now. And you better make it good Chris." Christian said, his tone quiet, harsh, and dark with the hurt he felt. "Because I'm done."

Chris felt put on the spot as he shivered in the snow that was lightly falling down around them. The evening sky was a sad grey colour and the clouds hid the setting sun. Chris could hardly feel his fingers as he stood there, donned in his jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of slippers that were slowly becoming soaked with snow. Chris' breath puffed into the air white, and wispy mingling in the frigid air with Christian's.

"I know this whole thing started off as a bet okay? I know it was one big joke…" Chris began, Christian's eyes darkened and he picked up his case as if about to get in the car. Chris stopped him, taking his wrist in his hand.

"No Christian, please listen… Somewhere along the way I really.. Fell for you… What we were talking about, the feelings that we had the moments that we shared, those were all real for me…" Chris said softly. The cabby honked his horn and Chris flinched, holding up his hand and signaling the man to wait. Christian stiffened a little at Chris' admittance of his feelings and looked away, unable to look the other man in the eyes.

Chris took this moment of weakness to continue.

"I know… I know that's hard for you to believe, I don't blame you if you never want to talk to me again, I don't blame you if you don't believe me, I was a total jerk and I apologize, so much Christian…" Chris said firmly, sincereness in his eyes. Christian couldn't bring himself to hold his gaze on Chris for more than a moment, but that moment had been enough to nearly break his heart.

Chris swallowed hard, not wanting to be turned away, but almost expecting it now. But Christian was rooted to the spot. He hadn't spoken, or tried to stop Chris from confessing his feelings, his thoughts, his repentance…

Chris took a deep breath and swallowed again, the action almost hurting his throat as he prepared to speak again.

"I just wanna be a part of your life. I just had to come and tell you this, I had to get this off my chest…"

Christian looked down as Chris' fingers slipped down and intertwined with his own.

"I can't keep going on like this…" Chris said, his voice hardly above a whisper. "I don't blame you if you don't wanna talk to me anymore… I just… I had to tell you this. I had to tell you how I really.. really feel about you…"

Chris didn't want to let go of Christian's soft, trembling hand, but all too quickly that little bit of warmth was wrenched away as Christian retracted his hand.

"No…" Christian said quietly, hoarsely, almost inaudibly. Chris felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He wasn't sure what to say or do as Christian loaded his suitcase into the trunk.

"No…? Wh… What do you mean no…?" Chris inquired weakly, his voice cracking. His lips were turning blue from cold and he couldn't feel his limbs but the discomfort was nothing to the ache in his heart. It felt as if he were being squeezed by a cold, clammy hand and twisted… Painful… Cold…

"I mean no. You think one little heartfelt speech makes up for this shit Chris? You've put me through hell ever since I told you I was in love with you. I thought that maybe you could have felt the same. But you didn't Chris! And then to turn around and call me a fag in front of our co-workers! You… You're a monster and you've fucked with my heart for the last time! You're hot then you're cold and honestly Chris, you may know what you want now. But it's too little too fucking late. I'm leaving. And I never want to see you again. If I never have to look at your god damn face for the rest of my life it'll be too soon." Christian hissed, his tone so incredibly harsh and pained that Chris could feel the venom as if he'd been bitten by a poisonous snake. Christian got into the back of the cab and slammed the door, and without another word, the cab peeled out, leaving Chris standing there freezing nearly to death.

::

His ECW début… Christian could hardly breathe. He was so excited to be back in front of the huge arena crowds. On the road again. Away from TNA and close to his friends again. And more importantly his brother, Edge. Despite their differences, he was glad to see he had come to wish him luck and was supporting him still. As long as he didn't dare come on Edge's show, he'd continue to have his brother's support. He smiled a little and gave Edge a quick hug, which wasn't returned, mostly due to the fact that Edge was so surprised by the act he wasn't sure what to make of it before Christian was pulling away and heading out to the ring.

It felt like coming home…

When Christian finished out the night and went back to the hotel, as he stood in the hall searching his pockets for his room key fumbling a little, still buzzing from the excitement at the arena, he heard someone clear their throat from down the hall a little ways. He looked up, his face going from a small smile to a faltered, sort of sad and confused expression. There just a couple yards away was Chris, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, wearing a t-shirt and boots, looking just as handsome as the day Christian had left. Chris' hair wasn't all spiked up in the front because he hadn't had to work that day and had been too lazy to do so. He swallowed uneasily and took a couple steps closer.

"Hey…" he said softly. Christian finally pulled his key out of his pocket, turning back to his door, lifting the key but hesitating to slide it through the reader.

"I… I missed you… You know…" Chris said, seeing Christian wasn't answering a greeting back. Christian closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the door.

"Please don't do this Chris…" Christian said finally. "Please… I just… Want to go in and enjoy the rest of the night… Please don't ruin it for me."

Chris walked up so he was standing beside Christian.

"Christian… I'd give anything to be with you… How do I prove it to you…?" Chris asked weakly. Christian shook his head.

"You don't Chris. I don't want to fix this. I don't… I don't want to hurt anymore. Okay? I've been completely happy without you and I'm not about to change that just because I came back to this company." Christian hissed, trying to keep his tone firm, but wavering a little.

Chris wasn't going to give up. Not now. Not after years apart full of heartache. He reached up and grabbed Christian gently by the shoulders and turned him, leaning in and swiftly pressing his lips to Christian's. Christian wanted to pull away at first, lifting his own hands and pressing them feebly against Chris' chest. Then, he melted, pressing into the kiss, returning, letting Chris wrap his arms around him as he grabbed onto the front of Chris' shirt, not wanting to part from his lips as he felt the warmth he'd longed for. When Chris pulled away he looked down into Christian's bright eyes.

"I'll get down on my knees and beg… Give me another chance…"

Christian slowly, reluctantly pulled out of Chris' arms, sliding the key into the reader and opening the door. He glanced at Chris, who looked hurt as if Christian had broken his heart, but Christian's lips quirked up into a smile.

"Would you like to come in for a drink…?" he asked.

Chris beamed at the inquisition.

"I'd love to…"

::

The End


End file.
